Program To Function
by poisonanon
Summary: The SpringWood Slasher gets an unexpected visit from his obviously disturbed niece, Lydia Fabian. Set before the first NOES. Rating WILL go up in later chapters.
1. It's Not Fair

Chapter 1 It's Not Fair

The Krueger's were a normal family to the rest of society. On the inside, things weren't as Mayberry. A wife that feared her husband, but was in denial of it, a husband that kept secrets, and a daughter that was blind to it all. It was almost routine.

Loretta Johnson had gotten an upsetting phone call, and was terrified of having to explain it to her husband. But it wasn't as if there was anything Fred could do about it anyway. So she worked up her courage to tell him about it at dinner. Fred was less likely to get worked up when Katherine was around, his little Princess.

So during the potato salad and fried chicken, Loretta decided to chime in.

"My sister called today," she started, looking at Freddy. He arched an eyebrow.

"Apparently her husband and her will be leaving their house for awhile," she continued, "And they can't find a sitter, so they asked if we can look after their daughter Lydia, so I said-"

"Loretta," Freddy cut across her, "Can I speak with you in the living room?"

Shit! Didn't work.

Putting a long story short, Freddy used a couple choice words of not putting up with a snot-nosed brat, and he carried on until Loretta piped in, "She's coming tomorrow afternoon Fred. I couldn't say no to my sister. You know how she is."

He glared daggers at her. Fuck yeah he knew how that bitch was. Pushy, sarcastic, and highly opinionated. Precious Lydia was probably a clone of the whore.

But Loretta wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked gruffly, "There's something you're not telling me Loretta?"

"No, of course not," Loretta protested, voice too high.

"Don't you fucking even THINK about lying to me Loretta," he snarled, "Why? Something wrong with wittle Lydia?"

Loretta shook her head, "My sister isn't leaving her house. Only Lydia is. She's kicking her out. Lydia couldn't find anywhere else to go," she looked at Freddy desperately.

Freddy snorted, "Ain't my fucking problem."

"What if it was Katherine walking the streets Fred? Lydia is just another Katherine," she pleaded, "She's me niece Fred."

Freddy glared at her. How date she compare Lydia to Katherine! Katherine was his perfect little girl, and Lydia was just another stupid bitch in this world. Loretta played mean.

Freddy growled, still trying to find away out, "Why'd the tart get kicked out anyway?"

Loretta sighed, "Lenore said she had…. Problems. Couldn't deal with it anymore."

"What makes you think I'D want to?" Freddy hissed. Loretta sighed, "Whether you like it or not, she's still coming."

Freddy snarled, defeated, "Fine," and he started to walk back to the kitchen. To his princess, Katherine, "But don't expect me to like the bitch of even pretend to."

Loretta nodded, happy to let the truth out of her.


	2. She Would Have Been Better Off

Chapter 2 She Would've Been Better Off

When Katherine was away at school, and Loretta at work, Freddy was the only one home when the doorbell rang. He grumbled and walked the little way to open the door.

There she stood, with raven black hair, done up in an unusual fashion; spiky and feathered at the top. Her skin was a little pale, but she had a faint yellow color about her. She was skinny and fragile, especially in the large jacket she donned with a skeleton rib cage print on the front with a bloody heart on the left side. She had black boots that looked suspiciously of Doc Martin rip-offs, and black baggy Capri's. Her nails painted black and her eyes an ashy grey. Her rose bud lips was twisted in a pout. She looked about fourteen or fifteen.

A teenager. That was just super-fucking-duper.

A smile tugged out from the corner of her lips, "I like your hat Uncle Freddy."

Beautiful. It wasn't a kid that picked the wrong house. No doubt this was Lydia Fabian.

"Whatever kid," he growled and led her inside. She picked up a large suitcase and trailed it behind her.

She studied him expectantly, then shrugged.

At least she was quiet.

"Your room's upstairs, first door on your left," he informed her and she nodded, carrying the bag with her.

She came back down five minutes later. She ran to the doorway, but Freddy stopped her with a grab on her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he glared darts.

"Out," she hissed and shook his grip off her.

---

'How dare that little bitch!' Freddy thought furiously in his mind. 'How dare she talk to the SPRINGWOOD SLASHER that way! I have a right mind to kidnap the cunt and throw her in a furnace!'

He smiled, maybe he should! It'd just make him a least likely suspect, AND he wouldn't have to deal with the tard.

It sounded like a beautiful idea.

---

Lydia was only gone half an hour when Loretta brought her home. The look of Loretta's face wasn't pleasant. Freddy expected an equally sour look from Lydia, but there was nothing. Her face was blank.

In fact, Lydia's clothes looked torn and her eye sported a black eye and a cut on her lower lip.

Loretta snapped, "Any idea where Lydia ran off too? Because she won't tell me?" Lydia's eyes shot down cast, but not in shame. She looked bored.

Freddy shook his head, "No, the little-"

"I snuck out," Lydia cut across Freddy. Loretta looked surprised, "Oh, so you DO know how to speak?"

Lydia replied snidely, "I know how to do a lot of things," and she continued, "I went to my room and installed my radio and turned it on so he'd think I went upstairs. I snuck out when he wasn't looking." Lydia lied smoothly.

"And where did you run off to? I promised your mother I'd look after you, and I get a call from the police to pick you up from the station!"

Lydia's eyes went back down in boredom, putting her lips into a pout.

Loretta sighed, "Go to your room and finish unpacking Lydia. I'll deal with you later."

"HA!" Lydia practically screamed out and she dashed wildly up the stairs.

Loretta sighed.

Freddy almost smiled.

So Loretta couldn't even stand her precious niece.

---

When Lydia finally came down for dinner, she was so silent Loretta and even Freddy couldn't get her to speak. It was infuriating, like Lydia was playing a little game with them that no one knew the rules to.

Katherine was shy, and didn't speak to Lydia, except half-way through dinner, when she asked her to pass the mashed potatoes please. Lydia grinned in a downright evil way and said, "Sure Kat," It had startled Loretta and Freddy who had given up.

Later on when Katherine and Lydia went up to bed. Freddy growled at Loretta, "What kind of freaking 'Problems' does that kid have? She's getting on my fucking nerves."

Loretta growled back, "At least she talks to you! During dinner her lips didn't even move when I asked her simple questions, but when YOU asked something she mumbles under her breath."

"She was probably just talking gibberish. I swear I'm just waiting for her fucking head to spin around!"

There was a shrill squeak behind them as Lydia stood at the edge of the staircase. She was in a plain black t-shirt and dark purple shorts, her hair up in a ponytail, and bangs clipped back, so Loretta and Freddy could see her ashy eyes red and watery.

Loretta looked ashamed, but Freddy just looked angry. Loretta said sadly, "Lydia sweetie, I'm so-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Through the paper thin walls they could hear Lydia's angry tortured sobs.

Freddy snarled, "Little twat better not have woken up Katherine."

"Loretta looked at him angrily, "Go talk to her."

"What?!" he hissed, "Why me?"

"Because she only talks to you!" and Loretta flounced out of the room.

---

When Freddy opened Lydia's door she had stopped crying and she was on the floor reading. It was a thick book with no title, and Lydia had a pair of headphones on her head. She didn't look up when Freddy entered.

He grabbed the headphones and her head shot up, "Alright you little cunt, shut up and listen. I don't know what the hell's your problem, but it's getting-"

"On my fucking nerves," Lydia finished, in perfect imitation of Freddy's gruff voice, "So these are the rules: Don't yell at my wife, and don't scare my little princess. I don't know what kind of freak you are, but I'm not going to put up with it!"

Freddy stood in shock as Lydia continued to take the words right out of his mouth, "The only reason you're here is because you're goddamn son of a bitch parents can't find anywhere else to dump your sorry ass, and I don't blame them!" Lydia couldn't seem to SHUT UP, "So I'd think twice before you pull anymore of your psycho, crazy-girl crap again, cause next time, I'm leaving you on the streets!"

Lydia finally stopped and looked down at her book, revealing the thick pen she had been using. She scribbled furiously in the book, talking more to herself then Freddy, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. I get enough of that from my parents. They're all the same. All the important doctors they paid end up going to their own asylums in the end. Just goes to show that I'm not the crazy one. THEY are. Always looking for a flaw. Something to label. Something to call. They just want to find something WRONG with me. Like being mental is a sickness. But I'm not sick. I'm not ill. So why do they send me to special doctors? Why do they avoid me like I'm going to infect them? Why do they lock me up away in a room like some sort of quarantine? Why do they push me away when I want to hug them? It's because they hate me! And you're no different!"

Lydia chucked her book into Freddy's hands, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Freddy clicked her light off and walked out. Book still in his hands. He opened it to see that she scribbled everything she had written down with her black pen. She also drew violent drawings, swears and the same sentence over and over again.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Freddy walked into his bedroom, Loretta already in bed. He climbed in and pecked her cheek.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked/

"Like I said," Freddy growled, "All that comes out of her mouth is fucking gibberish."


End file.
